The Dark Night
by nolongerinuse12345
Summary: They all belonged to different cliques, each one of them had a different title, a different stereotypical name that people knew them by. Until now. With just a few glances they'll truely find the start of something new.


**Title: The Dark Night  
Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor do I claim to own anything in this story beside the plotline, the story itself, and the computer to which it was typed on. I do not own Disney, High School Musical 1,2or3, the actors, or anyone in relation to the actors. I'm just a bored teenage girl with barely enough money for car insurence.

**Author's Note: **I do not own a computer that has a program containing spellcheck, therefore I apologize in advance for any gramar or spelling errors. There is a more detailed authors note at the end of this chapter going into farther detail about things. Also, in the end this story will be troyella, but throughout I'm going to play with couples. Thanks and enjoy.

**Chapter One  
**_"The best way to behave is not to..."  
-_Marilyn Monroe (?)

They all belonged to different cliques, each one of them had a different title, a different stereotypical name that people knew them by. There was the basketball superstar hottie, the sidekick, the class clown, the baker, the 'queer,' the bitter new girl, the class brain, the shy composer, the loner, and the ice bitch. None of them expected to ever become friends, they never expected to share their secrets with each other, to laugh and smile with each other, or to shed blood, sweat, and tears with each other. They never expected any of that, and in all honesty none of them wanted that.

Until now.

It all started with a few glances back and forth when passing in the hallways, random eye contact while trying to study in the library, pouring another one drinks while attending the same party for some random underclassmen who decided to try to be cool and promised loads of alcohol. From there it progressed to accidently being partnered for history projects, to being in the same lab group for science expieriments, and for sitting at the same table in the library during study hall. Soon it became a random smile, a nod, a wave, or even a 'hey.' But then their friendship really went forward when they once again attended another party together, however this party was different from all the others.

It truely was the start of something new.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gabriella, you have been invited to this party and as your mother I am saying that you are going." Ana-Maria Montez smiled a very small, very serious smile as she slammed the invitation down on the kitchen counter and looked at her teenage daughter. "You always come home and complain how people look at you as nothing more than the 'math nerd' or the 'new girl' but I never see you try to put yourself out there and actually make friends with these people."

Gabriella Montez narrowed her dark chocolate eyes at her mother and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what if I don't want to go?" She asked, her voice slightly bitter and cold.

"I don't care." Ana-Maria shook her head and closed her eyes for a second before re-opening them and letting them settle in a cool gaze on Gabriella. "I say you're going. Besides it'll be just like those fancy _'Gossip Girl'-_style parties you used to love to attend in New York." She took a few steps closer to her daughter and smiled warmly at her for she knew what it was like to want to fit in, she was still young...only fifteen years older then Gabriella herself. "Please Gabriella, do yourself a favor and go, and if you don't want to go for you, then at least go for me."

Gabriella looked at her with a blank expression, not willing herself to move or show any emotion at all, however her face quickly fell and she dropped her arms, letting them fall limp at her sides. "Fine. I'll go, but only because I know you want to invite your new boytoy over for some fun." She said, a small smile toying on her lips.

Ana-Maria let out a soft chuckle and shook her head before gently pushing Gabriella in the direction of the doorway. "Now go get dressed and be gone. You can have my car for the night." She said quickly as she rushed her daughter to dissappear, for she was right...her newest love interest Xavior was picking her up later that night, and Ana-Maria planned on attempting to take the next step in their relationship.

A quick fifteen minutes later Gabriella retreited down the stairs to find her mother in the living room, flipping through a magazine on health and fitness. "Well...?" She asked letting her voice trail off.

Ana-Maria glanced up from the magazine, a bright smile immediatly appearing on her face. "I think you look absolutly stunning." She said as she stood up and pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. Gabriella was wearing a simple outfit, a zebra print tube-top barely showing underneath an extremely low cut halter-top black dress, that hung a little loose on the top, hugged her slender waist tightly, before loosly flowing to a few inches above her knee. She paired the outfit with zebra print pumps, and chose to let her hair hang in it's natural curls down her back and over her shoulders, straightening only her side-sweep bangs.

"Thanks." She finally said before glancing towards the door. "Where are the keys, because I'm not really into the whole make-an-entrace-and-show-up-fashionably-late kind of thing." She breathed. Her mother tossed her the keys from the sofa side table and kissed her forehead lightly before waving goodbye. Gabriella sent her a small smile before dissappearing out the door, climbing into her mother's silver Lexus, and speeding away, hoping she wouldn't regret her decision to go after all.

Mand minutes later, she slowly pulled into the parking lot of the fabulous five-star hotel in which the party was being held at. She pulled her invitation out from her oversized black Chanel bag and looked at it. She took in a deep breath and looked back up at the large hotel, and then back at the invitation, breathing the words softly to herself. "You are officially invited...blah blah blah...Marissa Keller. The entire hotel has been rented out for the weekend, though the party will only take place on the top two floors in the presidential suits. Since my father owns the hotel he will provide us with unlimited alcohol at the bars as well as in the suits and ensures me that no police will crash this party...blah blah blah...Please dress nicely. I hope to see you there."

She set the invitation back in her purse before looking back up at the hotel to find that some people were starting to arrive. She placed her hand on the doorhandle, almost getting out of the car when she stopped herself and watched closely. There they were...the other nine that belonged to the silent circle, each of them arriving alone or with their designated clique. Gabriella noticed the looks that were shared between them, looks that were completely unnoticable by most people, yet always noticed by them.

There was Troy Bolton, the basketball superstar hottie, his arm draped around his platunium-blonde and gorgeous girlfriend Audrey, and his attention turn towards Chad Danforth, the sidekick and partner in crime. They were laughing about something, and behind them was a group of other basketball players and cheerleaders, people typically known as 'the jocks.' Both boys were clad in nice light khaki cargo pants, button-up dress shirts, Troy's being blue of course, and Chad's a very charming orange, and simple ties that everyone knew would come off before the party even started. Of course on their feet were their backetball shoes, and their hair was done how it normally was...either messy and just in an average sandy blonde cut, or a cute afro of dark curls.

Gabriella sat in her car and continued to watched the people of the secret circle arrive and go inside to make their dramatic, or unnoticable entrace. She saw Jason Cross step smoothly out of his black Licoln, run a hand through his messy jet black hair, and smooth out his simple and tie-less, green button-up dress shirt. He too was wearing his basketball sneakers on his feet, and his pants were dark khaki cargo pants as well. He slid a pair of designer sunglasses over his eyes, though it was dark outside, and made his way towards the entrance. Gabriella knew from rumors that he didn't hang out with the other basketball players because he didn't want to bow down to Chad and Troy...as far as Gabriella, and everyone else was concerned Jason barely spoke to the two boys, even during practices...just like Zeke, the baker. and the one who Gabriella noticed next.

He was wearing simple black pants, a white button-up dress shirt and a black tie. Like the other basketball players, he'd opted to wear his basketball sneakers. It was almost as if he were in slow motion as he stepped out of his little red Eclipse and hit the alarm button for his car, the lights flashing brightly twice, allowing Gabriella to take note of the knowing look he was sending her way.

Seconds later Kelsi Nielson, the shy composer, appeared out of nowhere, pulling her mother's deep green Volvo into a parking spot, and quickly getting out, looking down at the ground as she did so. Martha Cox, the loner, just as quickly climbed out of the passengers side. Gabriella narrowed her eyes slightly to get a better look at both girls who were slowly walking towards the entrance with at least five-feet in between them. She noticed Kelsi was wearing a simple red cocktail dress that fell to just above her knees and hugged hips curves loosly before flowing out at the bottom. On her feet were simple black heels and her hair was down and in a mess of gorgeous curls, however Gabriella noticed that in her oversized, and probably designer, black purse was her music sheets with the music she composed, as well as one of her signiture hats that she used to hide behind. Martha looked amazing as well, however had desided to dress a little more casual, wearing a simple summer evening dress, with a powder blue pattern on it. On her feet were the same color powder blue flats and her hair was in a loose side ponytail with random strands hanging down.

Gabriella pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she watched Taylor McKessie slide gracefully out of the blue Toyota Camri she drove. She was wearing an extremely low cut black dress that had a high empire waist and immediatly flowed into a babydoll dress, falling to her knees. Under the dress, and to avoide to much cleavage, was a red cami-style tank top, were the high waist was on the dress she'd placed a red belt, and on her feet were red peep-toe pumps. In her arm was her Hayden Panitierre designed oversized red purse, and her hair was tied half-up with a red ribbon.

Finally, the final two members of the silent circle arrived. The Evans twins, otherwise known as ice-bitch Sharpay Evans, and her lost puppy, potientially-gay Ryan Evans. Sharpay was wearing a pink mini dress, with silver heels and a silver handbag. Her hair was straightened and in it a silver headband had been placed. Ryan was wearing khaki catholic-school-boy dress pants and a black sweater over a plain white t-shirt. On his feet were simple black skateboard-style tennis shoes, and on his head was a black french-style hat.

Once they had all dissappeared inside the building Gabriella pushed the car door open and braced herself to go inside. She grabbed her purse, adjusted her zebra-print undertop, and slid her Chanel sunglasses over her eyes, not wanting anyone to see any emotions through her eyes. As quickly as she did all this, had she stepped out of the car and into the warm breeze of the night air, making her way quickly and cautiously to the entrance...not knowing what to expect next.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll take shot of straight Vodka...make that two shots, I'm feeling lucky tonight." One of the lacross player said smoothly to the male bartender before taking a seat on the barstool next to Gabriella.

The bartender nodded and gave him a smile before sliding down the bar and stopping abruptly in front of Gabriella. "And for the lady?" He asked slowly, raising an eyebrow slightly as he looked at her and tapped his fingers lightly against the cool surface of the bar.

Gabriella glanced around the hotel bar that was located off the lobby and then turned her attention to the waiter, slowly taking her deeply tinted sunglasses off and setting them gently beside her. "How about a martini. All is up to you, so long as it's a martini." She leaned in farther and lowered her voice slightly as if telling him a secret. "And if you don't mind adding a little extra alcohol..." Her voice trailed off as the waiter nodded and winked, quickly turning his attention towards making her drink, as well as the guy next to her's drink.

A few short minutes later and a martini had been carefully placed beside her, and two shots had been slammed down in front of the guy next to her. Gabriella glanced over at him and sent him a weak smile before watching him down both shots as quickly as they'd been placed there. She turned away and took a long sip from her martini, wincing a little at how strong the alcohol really tasted. Before she knew it she felt someone's warm breath against her neck and the body heat from a male figure closer to her side then she wanted. "Can I help you?" She asked dryly, taking another sip from her drink and turning to see it was the lacross player, staring at her with lust-filled eyes.

"I just though you might want to skip this party and find some real fun." He breathed softly, clearing having had alcohol prior to coming to the party. "I'm Daniel Younge, by the way, captian of the lacross team.

Gabriella nodded and kinked an eyebrow, taking a long sip from her drink and standing up and leaning down close to him, her lips just inches from his. "I know who you are Daniel..." She whispered seductively. "...and I'm not interested." She finished before sliding her sunglasses back on, grabbing her drink, and making her way in the direction of the elevator that would take her up to the floors that the part was being held on.

"Ahem...pardon me m'am, but I have been asked to collect your keys before allowing you to go any farther. There's more alcohol up there including...hard liquor...and Ms. Marissa wants no one leaving completely drunk." Gabriella looked up to see that the person talking to her was a man standing near the elevator. He had a slight French accent and was barely able to utter the words _hard liquor _without scrunching up his face. Gabriella nodded immediatly and pulled her keys out of her purse, handing them to her and in return getting a piece of paper with a number on it. She slid the paper into her purse and nodded towards the man before brushing past him and into the elevator, pushing her sunglasses farther up onto her nose before pressing the 'top floor' button and waiting patiently.

The elevator doors had almost shut completely before a muffled male voice was heard and a hand was placed between the doors to stop them from shutting. "Hold the elevator." He quickly stepped into the elevator and hit the button to take him to the seventh floor. "Hope you don't mind, I need to grab something from this floor."

Gabriella rolled her eyes slightly behind her sunglasses before taking a second to realize that the guy entering the elevator was Jason Cross. Her breath caught in her throat as the doors shut completely and the elevator hesitated before beginning to go slowly up, in the direction of the party. She kept her eyes on him, and even though they were both wearing sunglasses, she knew his eyes were on her as they stood on opposite sides of the elevator. She ran a hand through her hair and dropped her purse to the floor, knowing that the elevator ride to the fifteenth floor would be a long one, especially with her mind wondering to the place it was now.

Jason looked at her from behind his sunglasses, his eyes scanning up and down her body. They'd been playing this game for a long time now...all of them had, however they'd barely muttered any words to each other. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight uncomfortably and then looking back at her. She was gorgeous and he knew that she knew it...he also knew from 'research' that she liked to hide the fact that she was pretty behind books and knowledge, hence why they called her the 'bitter and smart new girl.' His eyes traced her body and her curves, they fell boyishly on the minimal cleavage, then traveled slowly down to her waiste, and then graced her slender, tanned legs, before quickly returning to her face.

_He slammed her body up against the elevator wall, using his hands to pin her arms above her head. His face was inches from hers and her lips were slightly parted, longing for his kiss...for him to stop teasing her and just do it. Before either of them knew it all space between them had been closed, and their tounges were battling with each other for domination, her covered-by-her-clothes breats were pressed up against his bare chest, due to the fact she'd unbuttoned his shirt seconds before, and he had released her hands, letting his roam her body. One of his hands was positionined on her hip, while the other was tugging her dress up lightly, stopping mid-thigh and resting there. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, attempting to pull him closer...as if it were possible.He re-moved his lips from hers and placed open-mouth kisses alon her jawline and down her neck, trying his best to not leave his mark so that questions wouldn't be asked. Breathy, accidental moans were escaping her lips..."Ohh Ja..."_

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor and Jason once again cleared his throat nervously before stepping off. "Hold it here please." He said quickly before dissappearing down the hallway. Gabriella let out a soft sigh and pushed her bangs out of her face, adjusting her sunglasses and picking up her purse just as Jason returned with a bottle of Vodka. Gabriella rolled her eyes once again behind her tinted shades and pressed the top floor button, willing herself not to look at Jason as they continued in the direction of the party.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened, revealing a short hallway that led straight to a set of hotel double doors. Jason stepped off the elevator first and made his way to the door, Gabriella quickly following behind him. He pulled the door open and motioned for her to go first, and as she passed him he grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear. "And by the way...I'm Jason."

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat once again and shivers were sent down her spine at the feeling of his hot breath in her ear. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and kinked and eyebrow as she glanced his way before lightly pulling out of his grasp and dissappearing into the room ful of already half-drunk teenagers, loud music, and crazy dancing.

**Author's Note: **So I know, it completely sucked. Right?

Well let me use this time to take a moment and point some things out. The italics part did not actually happen, but they both were imagining it, and from here on out any italics part like that is the same way. This story will not be a Jason/Gabriella end result. I'm going to give you all the Troy/Gabriella story I know you want. This chapter was just a look into the story, an introductory chapter if you will. I have great things planned for this story, and I plan on posting at least three chapters a week, if not more depending on what you all think of it.

Also I want to talk about the 'secret circle.' I don't know why I decided to call it that, but I felt it was an appropriate name concidering none of these people are really friends...beside Chad and Troy and Martha and Kelsi of course. The secret circle though, is the ten of them and how they share their secret glances and such, as if wanting to get to know each other but not being allowed...there will be much more of that in the next few chapters.

One last thing is I will not be one of those authors who begs for reviews, I do not write for reviews but simply for the pleasure of writing. However if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing because it makes me think no one has read or is interested in my story. So please read and review, and don't just click the add to alerts button. I do not tolerate flamces, however constructive critism is welcome and encouraged. If you don't like the story please let me know, but do it in a non-rude way...that's all I ask.

Future chapters will be longer and this story will contain lots of drama! Ohh..and for those of you who may be wondering Ryan will NOT be gay in this story. Thanks for reading and feel free to review.


End file.
